An owl story
by Pyrpellos Mellos
Summary: This is a story where the main characters are owls, I hoep you like it and please review.


A/N: This is a story that the main characters are owls. Hope ya like!!!   
  
Hedwig and Pigwidgeon are flying towards Hogwarts, side by side. They both have letters for their owners, and are impatient to get the letters to the right people, so Pig and Hedwig can have some time alone. (In this story, Pig and Hedwig are boyfriend and girlfriend…. I'm assuming that Pig's a boy!) Both owls are going to the owl resurant in Hogsmede. The restaurant is called Kokako's owl place. Pig and his partner sail gracefully through the window to the Great Hall. Both owls circle around in the air, trying to spot their owners. Hedwig sailed down, and Pig followed because they knew from past experiences that their owners usually sat together. Hedwig nipped Harry's hand, impatient to have some rest. Pig did the same, except to his owner, Ron Weasley. As soon as Harry and Ron got the hold of the smooth parchment letters they were receiving, Hedwig and Pig took of for the Owlry. Hedwig decided that she would dress up later for her date with Pig, which was in the evening. Hedwig is usually very prompt, but she thought it would be proper to get changed for a date around lunchtime, so she could look her best. She decided to visit her friend Annett, another of the owls. She swooped down to Annett's cage. Hedwig's was on the top floor, while Annett's was on the bottom. They chatted in owl language for a while. "Did you know I'm going out with Merubin tonight? Said Annett to Hedwig excitedly. "No…but I'm going out with Pigwidgeon." Said Hedwig in her rather squawky voice. Every girl owl had a crush on Pig. Hedwig flew back to her cage. It was just about lunchtime, so she decided to dress up now. She started with her face. On to her beak went purple sparkly lipstick. She also added a lavender tinge to the soft milky feathers on her face. Dark Purple eye shadow was put on, too. Hedwig took quite a while deciding which dress to choose. Finally she settled on a dark purple dress with lots of glittery lavender sparkles and sequins sprinkled all over. Hedwig put on a medium-light purple sequined headband amongst her soft feathers, and under her flowing, dark gown went to high heeled (can you guess what color?) eggplant-purple plastic shoes, that fit her little feet perfectly. Now it was time for jewelry. The little owl got out a gold choker with a lavender owl charm, and put it on her neck. She also put on a large black-and-purple beaded bracelet on her right wing. Now was the hardest part of her whole dress up mania.  
Hedwig was going to get her ears pierced.  
"Owwww" said Hedwig's squawky voice. Her friend, Annett, had just pierced Hedwig's ears and on each ear of Hedwig's a gold and purple owl charm earring firmly rested. "Omg-my date with Pig is in half an hour!!!" said Hedwig. She flew out of Annett's cage, and every stroke of the wing all her jewelry clanked together. Hedwig flapped and fluttered toward her cage. Now it was harder to carry herself because of all the things she was wearing. The owl glanced at herself in the mirror and was satisfied. Hedwig had definitely undertook a big change. Finally, it was time for the date. She nervously flew down to the perch where Pigwidgeon had asked Hedwig to meet him. When she landed on the smooth wood, she saw that Pig was already there. He was wearing a green suit made for just his size, a tie with pictures of dull gray snails printed on it, sensible (though not their color) bright green loafer work shoes. "Hi" said Pig to Hedwig, staring at her. "You look nice tonight." He managed to say squeakily. "You look nice, too." Said Hedwig. She had practiced making her voice light and bell-like, but now she was so nervous because this was her first date that she forgot and sounded like the same old squawky Hedwig. "Well, umm, let's fly to Kokako's owl place…it's the nearest owl restaurant around." Said Pig squeakily. "Okay." Hedwig agreed. So they set out in the starry night sky. Hedwig felt as if people could hear her heart pounding all the way down on the ground. Hedwig did not know it, but Pig felt the same. Finally they reached the owl restaurant. Big bronze letters proclaimed "Kokako's owl place". Pig and his date flew through the window (instead of a door) and waited to be seated. Finally, a pretty black owl showed them to a table for two by another window. They sat in the chair fashioned for owls, and waited for the person who was going to serve them. A tawny tannish-brown owl came and gave them the menu. There was a picture of two little owls on a terrace, dining. Hedwig shuffled through the pages, looking for something appetizing. Rat's tails…sounds good. She thought. "What do you want to eat?" asked Pigwidgeon, looking at his menu also. "Ummm…the rat tail spaghetti sounds nice, how about you?" Hedwig asked. "Yeah, that sounds nice. How about we share a large order?" Pig asked his date, in unruffled calm, his mood had changed dramatically since he had met Hedwig on the perch. "Okay, sounds good." Said Hedwig to Pigwidgeon. She was in her mind, secretly wondering if they would get the same rat tail and kiss, like humans do when a boyfriends and girlfriends share spaghetti. The owl that had given them the menus came back and asked "Are you ready to order?" "Well, we'd like one large order of Rat tails, please." Said Pig, speaking for both him and Hedwig. "Coming right up." Said the owl, swooping over to the kitchen. A few minutes later the tawny owl reappeared with their order. It was sprinkled with cheddar cheese, and there was some string beans and broccoli and some brussel sprouts on the side. After a while of eating the appetizing (to owls) dish, they got hold of the same rat tail. In the middle of the tail, their beaks met and they kissed for quite some time. They ordered a desert of chocolate mousse with a mouse in the middle, and chocolate shavings on the top. (it was called Mouse Mousse! Can you say that 16 times fast?? Bet ya can't! Well on with the fic... and sorry for the delay.) Finally, the couple took of into the night sky and went back to the Owlry.  
A/N: Oh man that was bad. It was so stupid. Oh well. I had fun writing it. Oh. Forgot. Pig and Hedwig belong to JK. The "pretty black owl" and the "tannish-brown tawny owl" belong to my imagination…unless there really is a pretty black owl and a tannish-brown tawny one. Kokako's owl place belongs to my imagination. Please fill in the little box below. I might do a sequel, but don't expect one. And I hope this is an original idea!!! I haven't seen any Harry Potter stories where humans aren't the main characters. Well bye and again, please review!   



End file.
